1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing service to remote users through inter-computer communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of system is represented by systems for providing various services such as providing information, selling merchandise, or holding auctions on the Internet using a WWW server. The advantages of this type of system are the ability to provide service worldwide through the Internet and to allow users to receive service from their homes.
In the case of providing worldwide service, it is necessary to prepare a graphical user interface (GUI) using the various and diverse languages used throughout the world. In the GUIs generally used in conventional WWW services, a list of a plurality of corresponding languages is displayed and when the user picks his or her preferred language from that list, a GUI in that language is opened. However, it is troublesome for the user to select the language used each time he or she accesses that web site. That trouble is compounded especially when the number of possible languages is very large.
Also, in conventional WWW services, the same types of services are generally provided under the same conditions to users throughout the world. However, the service provider may sometimes need to vary the contents of the service and the conditions of commercial transactions according to the user's country, region, or credit-rating because of the different legal systems, regional circumstances, or economic circumstances of various countries.
Also, in worldwide services, it is sometimes necessary to consider the difference between when a communication is sent and when it is received due to the time necessary for data transmission through the telecommunications network, as well as the time differences due to differences in longitude on the planet. In the case of holding an auction on the web site, for example, it is necessary to apply the same ending time impartially to participants throughout the world when the reception of bid proposals stops at the auction ending time. For this reason, the way to handle data transmission times and time differences is not resolved with the conventional art.
Also, in the case of providing service to only those users who are registered in advance (in effect, members), it is sometimes difficult for a single administrator to perform centralized management of the registration procedures for new members in various regions throughout the world, and the contents of the service and the conditions for commercial transactions according to members' countries, regions, and credit-ratings.